


there are a few reasons why you shouldn't date him

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kara is done with James, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Protective Kara Danvers, but dont know it yet, they are basically girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Kara was proud to consider herself Lena Luthor's biggest fan. No matter what, she would always defend her from those who still held her accountable for her family's action. So, when the person who had doubted her the most and stressed that being a Luthor meant evil asked Kara to help him date her best friend, she became more protective than before.Kara wondered if she was so bothered about Lena and James because he was not good for her, or if the feelings that had been chasing her for a while were much more than platonic. She got a big surprise when she realised it was the latter.





	there are a few reasons why you shouldn't date him

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene about a fire almost reaching the end. It's nothing too explicit, but if I might be a trigger to you, I'd rather you skip that part of the pic.
> 
> Apart from that, this is a draft I wrote a long time ago. I hope you enjoy this piece!

“Kara!” She heard his voice first. Then, Kara saw James approaching her, skilfully dodging the antsy interns pacing around the stretch of desks. Kara waved at him and held the stack of papers on her hands close to her chest. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you all day.”  
  
“Well, you found me,” she said, shifting on her heels.   
  
James put his hands on the pockets of his dark suit pants. “Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something.”   
  
Kara thought about telling him she was busy, but the drafts didn’t need immediate attention. Deciding that she didn’t want to be rude to a friend, Kara pondered his request, conceding a few minutes of her precious time.  
  
She nodded and beckoned James to follow her back to her office. “Better be quick. I can’t miss my deadline.”  
  
She sat on the chair behind her desk and looked up at him, pushing her glasses up with her middle finger. Crossing her legs, Kara’s gaze wandered around the walls of her small space of work. She stopped at the frame holding a picture of Lena, who was rolling her eyes, and Kara, beaming at her friend. She tapped her heeled foot to the floor, patient swiftly decreasing.  
  
“The clock is ticking, James.”   
  
“Oh, right,” he said and perched his heavy frame on the edge of Kara’s desk. James faced Kara, she gave him a kind smile. “Look, this may be a little bit weird given the fact that she’s your best friend and all but...”  
  
Her smile dropped.  
  
Well, she should’ve figured it out. Of course it was another of his childish rants about Lena, and, thus, her last name. Lena. Her loveable, intelligent, kind and remarkably gorgeous best friend Lena.  
  
Honestly, Kara hoped that they were past that whole debacle. She had seen James trying to get close to Lena. So, Kara couldn’t grasp the idea of him trying to find more flaws in her. She figured out she was wrong.  
  
“Oh, dear-... James,” she said, gritting her teeth. Her back rested on her comfy chair as she folded her arms over her chest. He dared to fixate her with confused eyes. “I know, better than anyone that you and Lena didn’t start with the right foot. But it’s immature that you are coming to me to-“  
  
“Oh, no!” James interrupted, ”that’s not what this is, at all.”  
  
“Then...”   
  
“You’re her best friend, hence, I suppose you know her.”   
  
“Of course I do,” she stated with a proud grin, puffing her chest out. “So, what is all this about?”  
  
Kara always avowed how much she trusted Lena whenever James confronted her, it didn’t mean that she expected such an obsolete move from him. She was the one to stand up for her anytime someone blatantly doubted Lena. Ears fuming as Kara alleged that she had to be treated with nothing but utter respect. That’s what you did when someone saved you on multiple ocassions.  
  
“I want you to help me date her,” he said.  
  
Kara froze and dropped the pen she was playing with. Her cheeks flushed and she rubbed the back of her neck, discomfort filling her face. She gazed at him like if James had grown another head. When James quirked a dark eyebrow, she spluttered unbelievingly. Her chest burnt under the tight fabric of her blazer.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she made to take a sip from her mug, but grimaced when the lukewarm water reached her taste buds.   
  
“What do you mean help you ask her out?” She wondered out loud, tracing the edge of the vase, home of the plumerias Lena had given her a week ago.  
  
Kara was beyond confusion. Right, she wasn’t adamant of James discussing their boss, but Kara didn’t want him asking her how to woo Lena, either. It was unexpected and unbearable.   
  
“Give me a few tips about how to break that ice exterior of hers,” he joked, smiling smugly trying to come off as charming. Kara huffed, and started pacing around, steps faltering when James kept talking, “I mean, she’s quite appealing and I know for a fact that I’m handsome. So, why not give it a try? Plus, we’re both CEO of a company.”  
  
Kara is aware Lena is appealing, thank you very much.  
  
“You’re acting CEO.” She rebutted, adding with a smug smile of her own, ”because she’s too busy running a major company to run this one too. Two companies that she owns, may I add.”   
  
Kara sauntered over her desk, until she reached his side. She swallowed a few times, maki making the lump on her throat dissolve. She blew out a breath, glancing down at her hands. Kara quietly murmured, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”   
  
Kara closed off to that concept, almost immediately . It didn’t sit right with her to give someone else advice about how to win Lena’s heart. She wasn’t Cupid or anything like that. Besides, the deepest parts of herself didn’t want anyone else to have Lena’s heart. She loved the feeling of being her best friend’s favourite.  
  
“C’mon, Kara. She needs someone by her side.” James tried to assure her, smug smile still firm on place. Kara felt the tiniest bit bad when she had a vision of her fist colliding against his face.  
  
“She’ doesn’t need anyone but herself,” Kara said, “I can’t understand you. You seemed so reluctant of her two months ago, trying to find anything to make me unfriend Lena. Now this? You want to ask her out? That’s a little hypocritical of you.” She didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but her brain was running a thousand miles per second. She was getting worked up already.   
  
James glanced at her, taken aback with the blunt honesty. He was used to Kara being a lot more passive.  
  
“What do you want me to say? She’s a Luthor, everyone has doubted her at least once.”   
  
“I haven’t,” she answered, voice thick with repressed anger. “Are you willing to date someone you still doubt?”  
  
“What? Are you forgetting you went behind her back and lied to her for the longest time? Don’t pull the all mighty act with me.”  
  
Kara wrapped her fingers around her wrist, squeezing hard. She tried to prevent herself from blurting out something she would regret. The frown she was sporting increased its intensity, the faint crinkles on her forehead hinted that she was annoyed.  
  
“I don’t think it’s fair you’re asking this from me while you’re wary of her.”  
  
“I know she’s good. I’m asking for a few tips that might help me win her over. Believe me, if I didn’t think it wouldn’t bring good press for the company, I wouldn’t ask.”   
  
Kara regarded his request of a favour as one of the worst ideas James and his ego had had so far. He came up with a lot of bad ideas, all the time.  
  
E.g., becoming a vigilante. A very human, very vulnerable one.  
  
Lena had never ever stood behind a man, she didn’t need a guy to make her ‘look’ better to the public. She knew that her friend didn’t deserve people scheming and meddling on her love life. But James had a point and perhaps Lena could get something positive out of it, right?  
  
Kara, having the best intentions at heart, massaged her temple and hunched on her spot in the desk. “I will help you,” she said. “But, James, if you ever hurt her, make sure you leave National City before I find you and toss your ass into space.”  
  
She hoped she wouldn’t regret that conversation and agreeing to help him later. The heavy weight on her chest was enough warning that her decision would come back to bite her later.

  
  
//

  
Kara grabbed a handful of salted popcorn from the glass bowl and threw it into the warm air. She waited for the pieces of fried corn to fall so she could catch them with her mouth.   
  
“The key is volume.” Kara said.  
  
She did it a couple of times, delighted with Lena’s laugh. Lena complained about the salty mess Kara was making in her living room, though.   
  
“Guess who asked me out,” Lena suddenly blurted out, distraught gaze now fixated on her TV.   
  
Kara almost choked. She froze, cheeks puffed with food. Earlier that day, she had told James a few ideas for a date. While Kara did say that she would help him with Lena, he needed to ask her out first. Kara hadn’t expected it to be so soon.   
  
“Hmm, any clues?” Kara asked.  
  
“The last person I thought would ever ask me.” Lena punctuated, swirling her glass of wine.  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know. You have a lot of suitors, Miss Luthor.” Kara said, tapping her finger against her chin with a pensive expression and pursed lips. “What about ... Julian from Noonan's? Or that cute girl from the bar, Maddy, I think?" Lena shook her head repeatedly. "Whitney from PR? Morgan Edge?"  
  
“That’s disgusting, Kara!” Lena hid her face between her hands. Kara cackled when she finally caught Lena’s grimace, revulsion furrowing her brows.  
  
Kara shrugged, innocent smile planted on her face. She kept saying random names, including the few people she was sure were attracted to Lena. Employees, a few waitresses and bartenders they were familiar with.  
  
“James? I saw you two talking today at your office,” Kara guessed last, playing dumb.   
  
Lena hummed and turned back to the TV show playing on the flat screen. Kara eyed her longingly, astonished over Lena’s effortless yet dazzling beauty.  
  
“Eureka.”   
  
“What did you say?” She pretended to be uninterested, but her shaky voice betrayed her.   
  
“I was...surprised when he asked. I mean, you know he’s never been my number one fan, not even a fan.” She laughed and Kara grunted. “It is absurd that he could diversify his perspective about me that fast, but guys, am I right?” Lena joked, and Kara tried to join her but she wasn’t feeling it. “I said yes.”   
  
“Cool, cool, cool.” Kara stuttered and picked up her own glass, draining it in one go.   
  
As much as she wanted to go trough the motions, Kara didn’t want to make Lena feel bad. So, she ignored the blazing heat on her stomach and smiled softly at Lena.   
  
“Does it bother you?” Lena wondered.  
  
“Why would it bother me?” Kara retorted, dismissing her question with a chuckle. She avoided Lena’s questioning gaze.   
  
Kara didn’t think at first that it would bother her that much. But, looking at Lena, whose hair was wild, whose eyelids were dropping and whose words were slurring, she realised that it did.   
  
Although she felt bad about feeling bad, Kara had always been a people pleaser, so saying no wasn’t on her mind. She knew then, that she should’ve said no to James, for Lena’s sake and for hers too. Lena was right, it was absurd from him. James had never been nice to her, but Lena had said yes, right? She accepted and she hadn’t been forced to do so.   
  
She wasn’t ignorant about the odd, dense nature of their friendship. They understood each other probably better than anyone else did. Ever since Kara and Lena met, they had been a package. Together. Inseparable. _Unbreakable_. Kara was oblivious but she wasn’t dumb; the flirty banter, the longing gazes and the easy smiles were not usual behaviour on a platonic friendship. She was just too busy and scared to acknowledge the way her heart started thumping harder whenever Lena was around.  
  
“Kara, are you listening to me?” Lena frowned, frustrated for not having Kara’s attention. She grabbed her arm and squeezed, trying to get Kara to focus on her. She was bratty like that.  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
“I was saying I thought that maybe...since you two dated once it would be, weird?” Lena scrunched her nose. Kara had the sudden desire to lean forward and kiss her, but stopped herself. She worried, that Lena thought that she would be bothered because of James and not her.  
  
Lena looked at her trough long lashes, caressing the tan skin of her legs with pale knuckles.   
  
“So you said yes, right?” Kara sighed, cringing when she heard how sharp it had come out. She took her glass from the table and gesturing to the kitchen’s island, asked Lena if she wanted a refill.   
  
Lena held her glass in the air. Careful not to touch her warm fingers, Kara took ahold of it.   
  
She was stiff, her whole body taut with pent-up frustration directed at her foolish self. Strolling to the kitchen, Kara poured wine on both glasses. She faced the refrigerator and missed how Lena kept staring at her with bright eyes.   
  
No, Kara didn’t want to feel how she was feeling. Yes, it was her own fault, but guilt never sat right with her. Kara loathed feeling like she was about to lose her best friend.  
  
That being said, Lena deserved someone who treated her like a princess. While Kara wasn’t a controlling person, she could intervene a few times and indirectly give her best friend the best things on Earth. Kara would pledge to the task.

  
  
//

  
  
Her phone ringed nonstop next to the laptop on the desk. She slid her thumb trough the screen to accept the call, groaning when the ID revealed it was James calling.   
  
“_It’s Saturday, you know what that means._” His voice was hoarse against the speaker. “_Any tips for your friend?_”  
  
_Just vanish already._  
  
“Hello, James.” She blew out a breath. “What are you guys doing?”   
  
“_I don’t know, that’s why I’m calling you._”   
  
_Asking a girl out and not having a plan? Bland._  
  
“Take her out for dinner, it’s kind of late. She adores the Peruvian food place four blocks away from her apartment complex. Lena will insist on paying because she’s nice like that. If she does insist more than two times, let her pay or she will get annoyed. Just let her know that next time it’s on you.” Kara frowned at the thought of both her friends having a second date.   
  
“_Anything else?_” He asked.  
  
“Tell her how beautiful she looks when you see her, but you know that. Those are basic manners.”   
  
“_Do I have to even if she doesn’t?_”  
  
“It’s Lena, she always looks beautiful,” Kara blurted out. “Open the door for her and make her laugh, just be a gentleman. First page on How to get the girl 101.”  
  
“_Thanks, Kara. I appreciate you’re doing this._” James insisted and the blonde shrugged it off.  
  
She didn’t. Kara didn’t appreciate it at all. If someone was trying to win Lena’s heart, it should be on their own merits, not hers. James hung up and she checked her phone for any messages. Kara laughed when she read Lena’s latest message. Kara made sure to tell her that no matter what, she would beat James up for her if something went wrong.  
  
She neared Nia’s desk and told her to go home. The young fashionista reminded her a lot of Lena, always the workaholics. Kara grabbed her purse and made her way to the rooftop. Getting rid of her civilian clothes and putting on her suit she took off to the DEO. After landing on the balcony, she walked to the tech panel, waving at the few agents starting the night shift. Kara sat down on Winn’s chair and opened the bloc notes app, starting her obnoxious rant. She felt childish, but it had to be done. Kara was going insane thinking about them, it was cathartic release.

>   
  
_PROS AND CONS OF HELPING JAMES DATE MY BEST FRIEND:_  
  
PROS:
> 
> CONS:
> 
>   * James doubted her and tried to make me stop being her friend.
>   * James told her he was Guardian only for her to see him like a hero. 
>   * He started being attracted to Lena out of nowhere. Like, dude, make the line.
>   * I think he just wants a trophy girlfriend. She is nobody’s but her own
>   * Lena deserves the best this world has to offer. Even if he’s my friend, I know he isn’t it.

  
  
//

  
“So? How did it go?” Kara inquired nonchalantly, opening the steaming box of food on her lap.  
  
Lena had a grin on her face, apparently recalling the events of last night. Kara downed her beverage, trying to wash the taste of jealousy off her mouth.   
  
“That good?”  
  
“What? Oh, with James?” Lena ran a hand trough her hair and sat next to Kara on her couch, a little closer than what the blonde was accustomed to. “It was nice, he’s nice when he wants too. We went to my favourite Peruvian restaurant and- what?” She stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes at Kara’s manic grin.  
  
“You admitted it’s your favourite,” Kara said.  
  
“Well, you know it is. That place holds many of my favourite memories with you.” Lena smiled and Kara looked down, defeated. “He said I looked good and always opened the door for me. You know? Basic manners.”  
  
“That’s what I said.” Kara whispers.  
  
The gnawing sensation she had been feeling for over a week, since James and Lena’s date, grew bigger by the second. It was an annoying plague tormenting her and she wanted to stop everything before it was too late.   
  
“I think it could work,” Lena said, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “James and I. Maybe if I try really hard, it could work.” The CEO nodded, like if she was making herself believe those words.  
  
“You don’t have to try, Lena. Real love blooms without effort,” Kara tried to reassure her with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  
  
When she agreed to help James, Kara had in mind the sole purpose of making Lena go out more and enjoy herself with a new friend, or whatever. She wasn’t expecting this new development to be a burden. She didn’t want Lena to think that dating James was something she had to do. That’s not how it worked.   
  
Nobody had the obligation to make themselves like someone. For Kara, lov-...liking Lena felt like second nature.  
  
“We’re going out tonight, again.”   
  
”Huh?” Kara mused, surprised James hadn’t told her yet.   
  
Lena hummed, “he said tomorrow would be better, but Friday nights are _our_ nights. So, tonight it is.” Lena bit a ice cube from her tea and Kara snorted when she made a face. “Bloody hell it’s cold!”  
  
“It’s ice!” Kara laughed louder when Lena shuddered. Lena tried to jab at her but it was an empty attempt. Kara stopped her before she could hurt herself.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lena queried with that soft and caring tone of her voice. Kara felt her distressed gaze following her movements as she tidied up. She didn’t deserve Lena’s concern.   
  
Lena’s knees buckled when Kara winked and gave a nod, letting her know that it was fine. “Will I see you again this week?” Lena asked, a hopeful glint lighting up her green eyes.  
  
“Give me a call and I’ll be there in a flash.” Kara smiled.  
  
“Okay, you dork. Come here.” Lena opened her arms, beckoning Kara with a small smile of her own.  
  
Lena wrapped her slim arms around Kara’s neck, squeezing softly. Kara melted in her arms and rounded her waist, bodies flushing together. Their goodbye-hug was longer than usual, their grips on each other were a lot tighter too. Kara kissed her cheek and waving Jess goodbye, abandoned the building.   
  
When she was up flying around National City’s wide, bluish sky, Kara felt a lot more relieved. The city’s traffic always managed to overwhelm her. Streets full of pedestrians running to their destinies, cars honking and rude people cussing at each other. The unrelenting, steady heartbeat her ears couldn’t tune out was driving her mad, too. Nonetheless, everything up there faded away. Kara felt safer, stronger, hidden on her own kind of haven.  
  
That was until, of course, reality got her out her reverie. A gentle buzz tingled her thigh, right where her phone was inside on the pocket of her suit. Kara wondered who on Earth would be interrupting her peaceful rest.   
  
“_Kara, my dear friend! How have you been?_” James’ voice questioned. Kara bit her knuckle, drowning the words roaring in her vocal chords. Thank Rao, he didn’t seem interested about her state of mind, as James quickly changed the subject, “_look, Lena and I are going out tonight, I’m taking her to this new bar downtown and I was wonde-_“  
  
“You are taking Lena to a bar?”   
  
“_Yeah, why?_”  
  
“You barely know each other. Plus, it’s only your second date!” Kara gritted her teeth.  
  
She sometimes wondered how much space his brain did occupy on that big head of him. Kara was sure it wasn’t enough.   
  
“_We know each other, Kara. I want us to have drinks and have a good time. See if something happens._”   
  
She could almost see his eyebrows wiggling.  
  
“Look, my dear friend, what you’re insinuating it’s invasive. You better get her consent for anything or I swear to Rao that I’ll get a restraining order so you stay the hell away from her.” She threatened, loud and clear, making sure he understood.  
  
“_Jeez, Kara. Calm down. It was just a joke, you know I would never do something like that._” James defended himself, but Kara didn’t relent.  
  
“It’s not something you should joke about. Not with Lena, nor anyone else,” she said. “You aren’t even acquaintances, I’m pretty sure you don’t know her second name.”  
  
“_Marie?_”  
  
Kara’s face palm was heard from every corner of National City.   
  
“If you want Lena to have a third date with you, stop thinking about taking her to a hecking bar.” Kara ruffled her honey tresses, descending her hand and wrapping it around her neck. “You can take her to that mini golf place on 5th street, close to City Hall. She’s thrilled when we go there. Trick is, don’t let her win. Lena will know if you’re losing on purpose, she gets upset when I do that.”  
  
Kara smiled fondly, recalling the memories. Lena was always so meticulous about her modus operandi. Once, on their first golf outing, she had done a hole in one with her eyes closed. She conceded it to the aerodynamics and swing tactics. Kara retorted, saying it was beginners luck, it earned her a light hit with an iron golf club on her butt. Ever since then, Lena closed her eyes on every shot. Even if her arc of success was average good, Kara wouldn’t let her win sometimes. Some other times, she _had_ to lose. Lena looked so small holding her golf clubs, the excited squeals she let out whenever she succeeded were enough to make Kara lose focus.  
  
Landing on the DEO’s rooftop, Kara pocketed her phone. She texted him a few things she knew would make Lena comfortable and was keen on remembering him to behave.  
  
Kara opened the file she had saved a few days prior and made a new entry.

>   
  
PROS:
> 
>   * He was nice on their first date.
>   * She was smiling.
> 
> CONS: 
> 
>   * James didn’t know her second name. It’s Kieran. It means ‘little dark one’. Although, she’s the brightest person I’ve ever met.

  
  
// 

  
“Do you think it would look better on rose gold?” Lena asked while scrolling trough her phone’s screen.   
  
Kara licked clean the chocolate on her spoon. Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes adopted a curious look. “It does look good. But your skin is the gold or silver type.”   
  
“Ugh. I don’t know which one! Come here, help me choose.” Lena grabbed the apron of her chair and dragged Kara until she was next to her. “Hey, you.” She laughed when she saw Kara’s shocked expression.  
  
“How did you do that?”   
  
Lena shrugged.   
  
Kara rolled her eyes and angled her body towards Lena, facing her. She was careful not to jostle too much, so her chair wouldn’t screech and bother the others customers dinner. Her right arm rested on the top rail of Lena’s chair, while she manoeuvred to feed herself the chocolate dome they ordered for dessert.  
  
“I want this watch, Kara.” Lena pouted, her lips mesmerising Kara for a tad too long.  
  
“Gold it is, then,” she said as she dragged her eyes back to jade orbs. “Dessert?” Her voice was tight and unusually high, but she held the spoon in the air with pride.   
  
“You know I only like white chocolate.” Lena eyed the melting dome, then glanced at the beige fabric of Kara’s blouse and giggled, “apparently, you really _do_ like it. Enough to have it all over you.”  
  
Kara looked down and furiously blushed. There was a small, dark stain over her chest. She was going to laugh it off, but Lena cupped her face, brushing clean what Kara supposed was chocolate smeared on her left cheek.  
  
She tried to focus in any other thing that wasn’t how close Lena was, or the fact that she was able to feel her breath on her lips. Kara couldn’t help herself, she leaned into her friend’s touch and sighed.   
  
“You’re a mess.” Lena quietly jested.  
  
Kara’s soft smile was enough acknowledgment, still she added, “that’s why I have my coat.”   
  
Lena ruffled Kara’s bangs, making her groan out loud and direct a dirty look at her friend. “Size?” She cleared her throat and pulled away.   
  
“Watches have size?”   
  
“Duh. Case diameter, band width, wrist, amongst others.” Lena stated.  
  
Kara took her hand in hers and carefully inspected her wrist. She didn’t have any idea about watch sizing, but Kara wanted to feel the smooth skin on her own. Lena’s hand was warm in spite of the stilted cold.  
  
“That’s up to you,” Kara mumbled while she adjusted the strap of Lena’s tangible watch.   
  
Lena glanced away and looked back, a tamed smile spread on her face. On a smooth move, she intertwined their hands.   
  
“I’ll figure it out later, now, I just want to talk to you.”   
  
After Lena said that charming sentence, her phone light up with a new notification. Lena, as fast as she could, turned the device off. But Kara was faster and deflated when she saw a text from James, ordering Lena to meet up with him that night at his apartment.   
  
Kara was having a good evening, she and Lena were catching up and she always had the best times with her. She felt sick to her stomach. The hand cradled between hers suddenly became a heavy weight that brought Kara to reality, the actual facts disturbed her. Lena and James _were_ dating, she was and could only be Lena’s friend.  
  
Letting go of her hand, Kara straightened up and pushed the remnants of her dessert, confessing that she was too full. Lena side glanced at her. She didn’t say anything even if it was obvious the atmosphere had changed.  
  
It was a sour sort of sentiment and Kara hoped it would go away soon.   
  
Later on, when they were heading to Kara’s apartment building, Lena placed her hand on her thigh. Neither of them dared to speak during the trajectory. Hopping off her car, Lena made sure her departure was safe, even if she knew Kara was indestructible. Kara’s heart warmed at her thoughtfulness.  
  
“I had a lovely evening.” Lena smiled, it turned into a grimace when Kara looked down, nodding. “Hope you sleep well. You’re always my favourite.” She fiddled with her rings. Lena stood taller and leaning forward, kissed Kara on the corner of her mouth.   
  
Without a word, she left, leaving Kara astonished and frozen. Rooted to her spot, she lifted up her hand, touching the place where Lena’s lips had been. The inconvenient stirring on her stomach was feral, as well as the flutter of her heart. She wanted to follow Lena and tell her everything she had to, even if Kara didn’t know what it was. She knew that the words would start forming the second Lena’s eyes met hers.  
  
When Kara was in bed that night, she unlocked her phone and loaded the file to write the latest entry.

>   
  
PROS:
> 
>   * With time, James and Lena will be in a happy relationship.
> 
> CONS:
> 
>   * I think that I’m in love with Lena.

  
  
// 

  
  
Coming home back from Masaya, Kara placed the plumerias in the vase she had purchased prior. The rectangular cardboard laid above the counter, waiting to be arranged along with the flowers. She had printed a short, sweet message that Kara hoped would convey what Lena meant to her...James. He had asked her what he could buy for Lena. It had been a month and a few days since they started dating, so he wanted to do something nice for her. Kara, ever being the good friend, inmediately told James not to worry. She was sure Lena wouldn’t appreciate something too pretentious when they weren’t even official, but their dates were more often now. So, Kara went for the safer option.   
  
After giving Lena’s address to the courier, she warned the freckled girl to be as careful as she could with the package.   
  
She took her suit off, took a quick shower and dressed up again, going downstairs to meet Lena. Kara came near her, feet skipping the floor so she wouldn’t hear her footsteps. When she was behind Lena, Kara leaned down and whispered on her ear, “did you know a Byr equals a billion years?”  
  
Lena shrieked, making Kara burst on laughter. She doubled with laughter but tried to stop. The scowl on Lena’s face made her resume her giggles.   
  
“I hate you and, yes, I did know,” Lena said. “It is, probably, a shorter lapse of time than it took you to come down.”   
  
“My fault.”  
  
“What took you so long?” Lena sniffed and frowned. “Why do you smell like rain?”   
  
“I was in Nicaragua.” Kara realised that that sentence was probably incriminating. Her eyes widened and she stuttered, “it’s a-a store, sells...uh, amazing umbrellas. It’s full of air fresheners too! We should go there sometime!” Kara squeaked.  
  
“Umbrellas, hmm?”   
  
Kara nodded and grabbed Lena’s arm, dragging her out of the building. She puffed her cheeks and blew out a breath when the cold air hit her face. It didn’t bother her, but the icy wind was making a mess of her hair.  
  
They walked together the streets of National City. Kara pointing the group of toddlers playing chase on wobbly legs. Or the parade of puppies with Halloween costumes. That was a half an hour stop.   
  
As time passed, the sun went down to give way to a quiet, dark night. The October weather in California made an appearance as well, dropping a few degrees, making most people wandering around go back home.  
  
Kara noticed Lena shivering and looked at the bare hands she was holding against her mouth, blowing warm breaths into them.   
  
“Lost my gloves.” Lena confessed. Kara let out a soft exclamation.  
  
Kara searched for her own pair of gloves on the pockets of her coat. When she found them, she gave one to Lena. “Here, your left hand always gets colder.”   
  
Lena hummed, acknowledging the fact that, indeed, her left hand felt colder. She thanked Kara with a lift of her painted lips. “Won’t you get cold?”  
  
“You know I won’t.”  
  
Lena nodded and asked Kara if she wanted to go to the ice cream parlour across the park when a loud explosion reverberated trough the tranquil air. Kara‘s first reflex was to hide Lena behind her back and focus on the screams and the people running to them. She glanced up and saw the smoke coming out of one of the buildings a few streets away.  
  
Kara turned around and grabbed Lena by her waist. She looked down and caught worried eyes staring at her. “Go back to my place, get to safety. Call Alex and tell her to come for you and take you to the DEO. I’ll see you there.” Kara kissed her forehead. “Please, _please_ be careful.”  
  
When Kara was sure Lena got home safely, she floundered to the closest alley. She took off to the place of the accident and heard the sirens and the fire trucks getting closer too. There was already a tumultuous group of people trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. She wheezed, wondering why people were so eager to approach danger.  
  
Through a broken window, Kara flew to the top floor. The fire had consumed most of what she assumed was the supply room. The smell of bleach penetrated her nostrils and the abrasive heat of the fire made her lose her focus for a second. Kara came back to her senses when she heard someone gasping a few floors below. It was a bearded old man, sporting a blue overalls, holding a rag in his hand. He was covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief, trying to protect himself from the smoke. Some of it filled his lungs, leaving him too weak to walk to the exit on his own.  
  
She carried the man and descended to the street in front of the burning building. Kara took him to one of the ambulances waiting to help. When he confirmed that he was the only one left in the office, Kara thanked him for the information and went to stop the flames.  
  
Before she could step in, a firefighter stopped her by grabbing her arm. The young guy informed her that Guardian had entered the building, but no one had seen him leave yet. Kara gulped and searched for his heartbeat, it was erratic and she clenched her jaw, fear clear on her hardened features. The worry did not cease for a long time. Kara looked for him, calling out his name without getting a response.   
  
When she finally found him surrounded by debris, she flew them both to the DEO. Kara ignored the familiar sets of eyes as she helped him lay on the stretcher. His eyes were closed and the slow rhythm of his chest made her anguish disappear, but she was still pissed at him. If it hadn’t been for his mask, James would be on the worst conditions. Gladly, Kara could only make a few faint bruises growing on his rib cage.  
  
She jumped off the balcony and came back to the scene. The fire was already tamed by the firefighters and she rendered her thanks for their hard work. Kara made sure no other civilian was hurt. When she realised that the colateral damage wasn’t too much, she sighed, happy that it was over. Kara prowled around. Making rounds and looking for any sign of remaining danger.   
  
She couldn’t stop thinking about Lena and how worried she would be about James. Lena was probably next to him at that very moment, taking care of him. Her heart hurt at the thought, so she floated, trying to unplug her mind for a couple of minutes.  
  
She couldn’t.  
  
When Kara realised she was, in fact, in love with Lena, she had tried to push her away. She knew it wasn’t Lena’s fault, it was completely on her, but Kara felt like if she was betraying James. She wasn’t capable of looking at Lena the same way she used to before. Now, she got nervous and the dizziness on her head was enough punishment, apart from the guilt she felt.  
  
They weren’t doing anything wrong. They still went on their daily lunches and had Friday nights together, but it was different. Often, they would get interrupted by James. Kara would claim that there was an emergency waiting for her, departing as fast as she was allowed. But, she didn’t have the right to complain. Kara gave James the tools and guided him to be with Lena the way she craved to. Regretting the mess she had caused, Kara passed by the DEO to check on James...and maybe give him a piece of her mind.  
  
She landed with force, catching a few agents’ attention. A frown was etched on her face, the motions of the heavy cape being the only sound coming from her. Kara took long strides, each step coming down harder than the last.   
  
Ignoring Alex’s warnings and Lena’s eyes, she stormed into the med bay. James was still awake; eyes dropping with exhaustion and naked torso full of bandages.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Kara gritted her teeth. “You could’ve died in there and for what?!”   
  
“I thought that-“   
  
“No! You weren’t thinking. Everything was under control and there was only one civilian on the building. That was until I found out you were there too,” Kara chastised, “what was your reason? You cannot for the love of Rao stop a fire on your own! James, you were walking into a death trap and for what?” She hadn’t mean to yell at an injured man. Kara was upset that he got himself in danger when everything was already okay.  
  
“I had to find the reason. I had to know what started the fire.”   
  
“That’s the NCPD and NCFD job. You go out there to protect the people, and yes, there was one victim. But you threw yourself into jeopardy after I had just taken him to safety.” Kara rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. “You’re lucky you have your suit and didn’t inhale shit tons of smoke, but what if the building had buried you in debris? Death is a real deal for you humans!”  
  
“I saw what caused the explosion, and it wasn't a bomb. It was a sphere made with Nth metal, and it was still releasing heat.” His voice hastened. “It was barely just ionising gas and look at the damage it caused. That thing is a dangerous weapon, made to release combustible energy at plasma temperatures.   
  
Do you know which is the only company that manufactures that kind of device? L-Corp.” James had stood up, towering over Kara. She didn’t back down. Puffing her chest out, she stood rooted to her place holding her fists on her hips.  
  
“Why is it relevant?”   
  
“You seriously have to ask?”  
  
Kara balled her fists and stepped closer into his personal space. “I don’t like what you’re implying.”   
  
“Why are you taking her side? Lena’s done bad things before.”   
  
“I’m not taking sides. You are _dating_ her, James! How can you still doubt her? What the- what’s wrong with you?” Kara kept herself from stomping.  
  
How in hell could he even imply something like that? That was what enraged Kara so much and the main reason why she was reluctant to help him at the beginning. James always found some way to underestimate her goodness. She thought that maybe, after dating her for almost five weeks, he had really taken on the task of getting to know her. But he was still plain James, putting grudges and prejudices first.   
  
“You can date someone and still know they are not good news.”  
  
“No.” Kara roared. “You date someone because you trust them. And no matter what, you don’t accuse them of being evil behind their back.” She fixed him with a angry glare.  
  
“Want to hear why I think you’re always defending her? You are in love with Lena. That twisted obsession has blinded you to see what’s behind her last name,” he divulged.   
  
Kara stammered. Her mouth opened as she stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. She wasn’t expecting to be called out, so Kara was taken aback. She never thought someone else had caught onto the feelings she herself had just realised on full form. Still, Kara wasn’t ashamed about the love she felt for Lena. If she had to confirm the obvious to have her friend’s back, be it.  
  
Kara held her head high, jutting her chin. “Yes, I am,” she said. “And I know in my heart she’s the most loyal person I’ve ever met. I would never assume she’s doing business with evil, because I trust Lena with my life.”  
  
Apparently, James wasn’t expecting her to be so brazen. He sat back down on the bed, looking up at her. “Then why did you help me?”  
  
“I want her to be happy, even if it’s not with me.”  
  
Turning back, she made to leave the room. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw Lena standing on the doorway, eyes wide like saucers.   
  
Kara worked the muscles of her jaw and walked out of the bay, being careful as to not touch Lena. She left that wicked cage behind and made her way to the training room, shouldering the crowded hallways to get there faster.  
  
She sprawled on the matted floor, covering her eyes from the harsh light bulbs. That wasn’t the way Kara wanted Lena to find out, she didn’t want her to find out. Ever. It was trouble waiting too happen, she couldn’t handle Lena’s pitiful rejection.   
  
Kara blowed raspberries, hoping for an emergency or something to rely her distress on. She pondered if the idea of leaving National City and change her name to “Karla Daniels” was enough to stop her shame.  
  
“I had my suspicions, you know,” Lena said, stopping Kara from drifting to sleep. “He asks me out without knowing my second name, but knows my favourite places?”   
  
Kara didn’t look at her. But that comment hit close to home.  
  
“Then, it was the plumerias I saw on my office before heading here, I-“  
  
“You went to your office first? Lena, c’mon. I told you to get to safety.”   
  
“My building is on the other side of the city and it _is_ safe.” Kara snorted, making Lena quirk an eyebrow. “I told him I appreciated the plumerias. He looked at me and asked what those were.” Lena laughed and shook her head. “Then, you came down smelling like a flower shop. On the other hand, you’re the only person who has ever called me breathtaking and I, for one, know your favourite font is italic Times New Roman.”  
  
Kara wouldn’t meet her gaze. Lena’s voice was soft, almost caressing her. She didn’t have the guts to face Lena. Her heart throbbed to reach out for her, but she was stone like on the cold floor of the room.  
  
“I realised what was going on when I came upon a file saved ‘How to make the best popstickers’. Nice cover, though.” Kara gasped and sat straight. Lena had a amused smile painted on her face.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know the DEO servers are linked to mine at L-Corp, so the files concerning Supergirl are protected both ways. Sometimes a few things pop up on my devices.”  
  
Kara bowed her head, covering her face with her hands. She actually didn’t remember that.  
  
“Kara dear, by the way, _thebestsuper _isn’t a strong password.”   
  
“Oh, Rao.”  
  
Lena sat down in between Kara’s spread legs, each foot under the opposite thigh. She coaxed Kara out of her cocoon and got ready for the babble she sensed was coming. She grabbed her hand, placing it on her lap and started tracing her knuckles.  
  
“I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t want to meddle on your love life, that’s yours only. But he asked me for help and I couldn’t say no even when I should have, you know how I am. Then it got out of my hands and you seemed okay with it so I just went trough the motions. I recommended him a few places that I knew you would love. The flowers, well, James isn’t very observant so I flew to Nicaragua because I know you get them from there.   
  
I made a friend, his name was Horacio. He didn’t even reach my hips and his parents were so nice! They got the plumerias ready for me and I could only think about how lovely they would look in your offi-“   
  
“Why did you do it?” Lena urged, voice tight with emotion.  
  
“He asked me.”   
  
“So you’ve said. But if you had feelings for me, then why.”  
  
“I didn’t want to be selfish.”  
  
Lena spluttered, “how could you be selfish, Kara? You’re as selfless as they come and I have no reasons to believe me and James were a good idea. What were you thinking?”   
  
Kara realised that she wasn’t. James was everything Lena didn’t deserve. They weren’t each other’s heroes. They weren’t each other’s rock. They didn’t have anything in common.   
  
James didn’t know that Lena hated having her hair combed and she only let Kara do it. He didn’t know that Lena mixed three different perfumes to get the perfect aroma, or that she abhorred neon nail polish. He wasn’t aware that Lena cooked the best chicken soup on the world and that her baking skills were one of the things she was the most proud of. James wasn’t the one who got chastised while trying to coerce Lena into eating meat on Wednesday or Saturday.   
  
Lena and James would never cherish, support and love each other.   
  
Not the way Kara and Lena did.   
  
“I wanted you to meet new people and maybe, I’m not sure, be happy with them.”  
  
“James is not the person I would be happy with.” Lena lifted Kara’s face and cradled it between both hands. “He knows I don’t want him in my life anymore, Kara.” Her voice cracked, Kara kissed her palm. “Why can’t you see that you’re the one I’m in love with?”   
  
“May I?”   
  
“Please.”  
  
They met half-ways, teeth clinking together. Kara laughed but pulled Lena closer, savouring the taste of her lips and getting familiar to them for the first time. She tasted like forever and Kara furrowed her brow, knowing that it could be perpetual for them. Kara had waited for that moment too long, even if she had realised rather later. She was excited to go home and tell her diary how her chest tightened when Lena confessed that she was in love with her, too. That Lena’s lips were as soft as they looked and Kara had never craved someone’s love, not the way she learnt to crave Lena’s.   
  
Their foreheads pressed. Kara froze when Lena slid a hand into her hair as fingers traced the hard lines of her jaw. Her own hands were riding up Lena’s blouse, touching a diminutive sliver of ivory skin.   
  
Lena had to break the lock of their lips to breath but she eagerly pecked Kara, whose eyes were still fluttering open. She rested against Kara’s chest, feeling safe on her arms. Lena smiled and kissed her jaw.  
  
“This is how my dreams look like.”

  
  
//

>   
REASONS WHY I HELPED JAMES DATE LENA:
> 
>   * It got me and my best baby together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> ps: Sort of late, but congratulations to all of you writers for the Hugo Award. To those who always read and leave feedback, thank you for motimating us to do more and more for you.


End file.
